


Did you like it? Did you love it?

by RedChucks



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedChucks/pseuds/RedChucks
Summary: It was supposed to be a drabble I just wanted to get out of my brain but it got away from me a little.The day after Howard's party.





	Did you like it? Did you love it?

“Hey, Howard? Howard? Howard? Howard. Howard. Howard!”  
Howard huffed and finally looked up from his book, trying to maintain his serious look in the face of Vince’s sunshine smile. It was difficult to say the least and Howard thought it was a shame that no one was around to witness it because he definitely deserved some sort of award for his acting in situations like these.  
“This better be important, Little Man,” he said warningly but Vince didn’t heed.  
If anything he grinned even more widely, sitting on the kitchen counter, hugging his legs and resting his chin on his knees, looking like a mischievous gargoyle.  
“You know what happened last night?”  
Howard felt the muscle by his left eye twitch but covered it quickly with a look of well-practiced nonchalance.  
“A lot happened last night, Vince. It was quite the party. The police even turned up at one point.”  
“Yeah,” Vince rolled his eyes. “But it was only to ask if they could use the bouncy castle.”  
“Nevertheless,” Howard countered. “It was a wild night. You’ll have to be more specific.”  
“Fine,” Vince shrugged, still grinning and staring right at Howard. “You know how we kissed last night? Remember that?”  
Howard felt his facade begin to crumble at how blatant Vince was being. He could control a lot of things but not whether he was blushing and his cheeks were fast turning a burning puce.  
“Yes,” he said, bringing his hand up to stroke his moustache, “I remember.”  
Vince cocked his head to the side looked at Howard through his eyelashes.  
“Was it good?” The tone was teasing and Howard chose not to respond but Vince never could take a hint. “It was your first kiss after all. So was it good?”  
Howard cleared his throat pointedly and looked back down at his book but the words were flying about on the page too much for him to read.  
“Did you like it, Howard? Getting your first kiss? Snogging the Confuser? The hottest thing in Camden. Did you _like_ it? Was it good?”  
“Shut up, Vince,” he mumbled even though he knew Vince wouldn’t, not when he was on a roll like this, not when he knew he was getting under Howard’s skin.  
“Did you _love it_ , Howard?”  
Howard looked up sharply, ready to threaten violence if Vince didn’t step off right then, but instead of a smirk Vince looked serious, and sincere, and other words that began with S that Howard couldn’t think of right then because his brain had shut down at the sight of a suddenly sombre Vince.  
“What?” he asked dumbly, his confusion mounting as Vince hugged his legs more tightly to his chest and bit his lip.  
“I said, did you _love_ it?” Vince repeated. “Did you love it. Howard? My lips on yours. Kissing under an idiot moon. Cos I did. I loved it, Howard.”  
Howard found himself suddenly on his feet and striding across the living room to the kitchen and Vince before his brain had fully processed what Vince had been saying. As he came within reach Vince lowered his legs, letting them dangle and giving Howard room to stand between them, closer than he usually allowed. He felt suddenly calm again but noticed that Vince was visibly shaking and breathing hard, his lips parted and plump.  
“What?” he asked again, this time in a whisper. “What did you say?”  
“I asked you... if you loved... _it_?”  
“I think...” Howard took a moment to consider what he was about to do. There was still a chance that Vince was taking the piss and trying to trick him in to something, but he didn’t think so. “I think I did. But I don’t actually have anything to compare it to, you see, so I don’t know.”  
“Hmm,” Vince hummed thoughtfully. “That’s quite a dilemma, Howard. I guess the only thing to do is to maybe... do it again?”  
Howard nodded and lowered his face toward Vince’s. The kiss on the roof had come as a shock, he’d had no time to prepare and as a result he hadn’t participated as fully as he would have liked. Vince was offering him a chance at a take two and he was not about to pass that up. He’d studied for this moment for years, for the moment when he would kiss someone - really kiss someone and mean it - and he was going to do it right this time.  
Tilting his head to match Vince’s and altering his angle slightly so their noses were out of the way, Howard pressed his lips to Vince’s and felt him respond. It was slower than the last kiss, which had had a sense of urgency to it thanks to the presence of a sword and an angry shaman, and Howard immediately felt his body relax in to the sensation. Vince moving his lips gently and Howard felt himself doing the same, hoping he was doing the right thing. When Vince’s hands dragged through his hair, pulling at his curls and pulling him deeper in to the kiss he figured he was doing alright and when Vince opened his mouth just enough to emit a breathy moan Howard felt like a champion.  
The kiss continued and, even though he had thought to set a timer, Howard felt sure it lasted for at least five before Vince pulled back in order to take a deep, steadying breath.  
“Did,” he gasped, hands still firmly tangled in Howard’s hair as he pressed their foreheads together. “Did you love...”  
“Yes,” Howard breathed in return. “Yes, I love you. I mean _it_. I loved _it_. I mean-”  
Vince’s lips crashed back against his with such enthusiasm that Howard worried for a moment that he would fall before he remembered that they were in the kitchen and not on the roof.  
“I love you too,” Vince said between kisses. “I love you. Never ditch me again, yeah?”  
“Never,” Howard agreed, wrapping his arms around Vince’s waist and kissing for all he was worth.  
He was never going to ditch Vince, was never going to do anything that would jeopardise this, not when he could confidently say that kissing was good. He liked it. He loved it. And he loved Vince.


End file.
